----The Warrior Games---
by Dark The Loner
Summary: The clans get overrun by the Dark Forest, the three never defeating them. Now, the Dark Forest plans to have a Warrior Games, 4 Cats chosen from each plan. The Jay and Ice must work together to stop this, but will they be able to work together, with their feud? They must win the Hunger Games to save the clans, defeating the Dark Forest once again. It's up to YOU who wins! Rated T.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**Quick AN! I'm just doing Riverclan, I'm basically having Riverclan as the stories orbit. I hope you all like this story! Review please!**

**- Allegiances -**

Riverclan

Leader: Falconstar ~ Light brown tabby tom and bright amber eyes.

Deputy: Morningflower ~ Cream colored she-cat with white spots and light green eyes.

Medicine Cat: Cloudberry ~ White colored she cat with black-ish and purple spots and crystal blue eyes.

**-Warriors (Toms and she-cats without kits)-**

Clawstrike ~ Massive dark tabby tom with dark amber eyes.

Dawnflower ~ Calico Bipolar she with dark blue eyes.

_Apprentice, Silverpaw_

Crippleleg ~ Striped silver she with amber eyes; named Cripple leg for her front left leg crippled from monster.

Troutstream ~ Awkward dark gray fluffy tom, with weird markings on his head.

_Apprentice, Darkpaw_

Darkfur ~ Very dark grey tom with cool light blue eyes.

Applefur ~ Cream colored tom.

Icepelt ~ White colored tom with cold icy blue eyes.

_Apprentice, Lightpaw_

Jayfur ~ Blue-gray she with dark blue eyes.

**-Apprentices-**

Silverpaw ~ Light silver she with darker silver markings and cool blue eyes

Darkpaw ~ Similar to Darkfur, but she has small white markings and green eyes.

Lightpaw ~ Light cream colored she cat with forest green eyes.

**-Queens-**

Poppyflower ~ Cream colored she, currently nursing Gingerkit and Tigerkit. The father is Clawstrike.

Foxfire ~ Fiery she with flame colored pelt and green eyes, waiting for Icepelt's kit.

**-Elders-**

Ottersteam ~ Frail silver she with blue eyes.

Shockeel ~ Weird frail tom with shockingly green eyes.

Deeppool ~ Young silver tabby - retired due to blindness and crippled leg.

**-Kits-**

Gingerkit ~ Light ginger she with amber eyes.

Graykit ~ Dark brown tabby tom with black markings and amber eyes.

**-Prologue-**

A small white cat looked into the bright pool. "It seems... The 3... They have lost.." She murmured softly, tearing up a bit. "It's ok, Lightheart. Maybe... We can search for new hero... Someone who will help the clans to safety.." The dark tabby sighed. "All seems lost.." Lightheart told the dark tabby. "What will we do, Silverclaw?" Lightheart asked. A calico she walked up. "Greetings, Maplefur." Lightheart meowed to the Calico. "I see... They have lost.." She grumbled softly. "But! The Ice and Jay will come together.. And bring the clans back together, to defeat the Dark Forest once again!" She meowed suddenly. Hope filled the cats eyes. "I hope they will work together.. It seems they hate eachother." Silverclaw muttered.

_Meanwhile, in Riverclan..._

"Where are you taking my clan?!" Falconstar demanded. A dark she cat walked up. "We are taking you to the gathering island, now shut up!" She grunted. Falconstar sighed softly as he watched his clan walk miserably to the island. As they came up, Falconstar noticed his clan was first to arrive. Jayfur walked up to Falconstar. "What will we do? The clans are overrun by the Dark Forest now!" She meowed quietly. "I... I don't know, Jayfur." He replies, and once his clan got across the log, the same dark she cat lept onto a branch."I am Darkheart!" She yowled. "I will be called Darkstar, to you _pathetic_ clan cats!" She spat. She regains her composure. "Anyways... There will be some new rules... Such as.. We will form a clan, Darkclan!" She yowled proudly, and grumbles of disapproval could be heard. "Who dares disapprove!" She meowed, her voice ringing out. Most cats cringed, but one stood up tall. A cat smelling like Shadowclan yowled, "I will never approve!" Just as he said those words, 3 Dark Forest cats walked up to him, killing him with some flicks of a paw. He went limp in a cream tom's jaws, as he was dropped. The tom lay in a pool of blood. "Who else dare disapproves?!" She rang out. "Good. Onto business..."

**A/N: Hoped you like it, I worked hard! See you, I will update at least once or twice a week, so keep an eye out! Remember to review, tell me anything that I did wrong, anything I should work on and such! Thanks for reading! Later guys!**

**A/N Edit: The prophecy sucks, I just couldn't think at the time. XD Also, I edited the allegiances, to make Graykit Tigerkit.**


	2. Chapter 1: It's Only the Beginning

**A/N: Sorry for any late updates, I'm practicing the flute for band! (I am in High school Band, a senior. I still suck though.) Also, I was sick and had a doctors appointment. Remember to review! ^.^**

"Good... Onto business..." Dark_star_ meowed. "The leaders will be stripped of their names!" She yowled. "Clan leaders, step up." She demanded.

Four leaders stepped up. Falconstar, a cream she known as Lightstar of Windclan, a dark blue-gray tom known as Clawstar of Shadowclan, and a dark brown tabby she, known as Brightstar of Thunderclan. "Falconstar, you will be Falconclaw. Lightstar, you shall be Lightfur. Clawstar, Clawfur. And Brightstar, Brighttail." She announced.

Falconclaw growled lowly, the trees swaying from the breeze. He sighed, looking at his clanmates.

"Anyways... There will be 5 cats chosen from each clans to compete in The Warrior Games!" She yowled proudly, and she flicked her tail towards a dark shimmering pool. "You can send items to help the cat of your choice, for **10** pieces of prey." She explained, adding, "Only 1 will survive." She said. She didn't add they had the ability to send predators after them, as she wanted to keep it a surprise.

She smiled wickedly at all the cats, her eyes fiery. "You may leave to your territories, but first." She sneered, "Twistedfoot, you will lead Windclan. Yarrowpelt, you shall lead Shadowclan. How about Silverfang leads Thunderclan, and Hawkwing, Riverclan." She cackled. Falconclaw's head drooped, sighing in defeat. "Each camp now has a communication pool, which will help your _**New** _leaders communicate with me. Understand, pathetic clan scum?" She jeered. They all sighed and mumbled in reply, and Darkstar sat back with satisfaction.

(Sorry it's so short, but I have extreme writers block! Sorry. Just a note, Darkstar is like the ruler of all the clans, and the cats chosen to lead are just leaders. Darkstar is like the extreme ruler.)


	3. Chapter 2: And Our Victims Are

T

(I'm back with a new chapter! I'll try to update on the weekends, when I have free time. Enjoy!)

**ICEPELT POV**

Lightpaw huddled against Icepelt, trembling. She looked up at him, forest green eyes locking with his icy eyes. "W-Will I still b-become a warrior?" She asked softly,sighing.

Icepelt didn't know, but he said, "Lightpaw, I bet you'll be the best warrior." He murmured confidently, his usual ice-like personality fading. He glanced at Jayfur, who was talking with Falconclaw, trying to reassure him everything was fine. He thought he saw a flash of fear in his eyes, but it faded just as it appeared. He looked away, sighing. The light breeze was filled with fear-scent, and the acrid smell of the Dark Warriors.

Lightpaw sighed, and Riverclan started marching along back to camp. it was filled with dead bodies, including Flashtail and Lightningstrike. They had died in the great battle, sacrificing their lives for their clanmates. When they got to camp, everything was extremely gloomy. Some warriors went out to hunt, while the queens quietly whispered to eachother, and the kits mewled, suckling. Jayfur padded up to Falconclaw, whispering. Icepelt strained his ears to listen, but he couldn't hear. Foxfire trotted,up to him, nuzzling his shoulder, and Icepelt looked at her, smiling slightly. Foxfire was always the light of his life, and the fiery she-cat managed to melt his heart every time. Foxfire looked up, green locking with icy blue eyes, a glimmer of love shining. Icepelt caught a glimpse of Foxfire's belly, smiling at the thought of kits. They heard a fierce yowl, coming from the now RiverClan leader, Hawkwing, now Hawkstar.

" I have heard from Darkstar!" He yowled, and Icepelt growled and groaned inwardly. Anger shone in his eyes, but when he glanced at Foxfire, the anger went a way. His neck fur slightly bristled, but he forced it to lie flat. "The warrior games will be in 1 moon!" He rang out, his honey toned voice betrayed his evil side. "We have chosen the victims from each clan, and those are..."

**Oh noes! A cliffhanger! Who do you think they'll be? Find out next chapter!**

**Tune in next time for The Warrior Games!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Beginning Of The Floods

**(A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, guys! It really warms my heart to see you all reading my story! Gosh, I felt like no one would read this, since there's so many out there! I will be updating every weekend (IF) I'm not busy. Enjoy! Oh, and sorry! I haven't been on in forever.)**

"And the victims are..." The tom went on. "Clawstrike, Tro-" He was stopped abruptly as he heard a wail. "No!" Poppyflower wailed. "You can't take Clawstrike!" She cried. "Shut up, scum." The cold tom spat. Poppyflower shrunk down, herding her kits close. She whimpered, as the Dark Forest leader continued. "Clawstrike, Troutstream, Icepelt, Jayfur, and Dawnflower." He smirked. "Dismissed." Jayfur padded over to Falconclaw, her eyes filled with despair. She nuzzled him, and Falconclaw smiled down at her slightly. He rested his head on her head. "Falconclaw.. I'll never live without you..." She murmured. "Don't worry.. I'll always be there for you." He mumbled.

As they were talking, Icepelt padded up to Foxfire. "I'll be ok... Don't worry." He comforted. "But what if the kits never meet you?" She asked, tearing up. Icepelt sighed. "Well.. If I don't come back, tell the kits I fought for them... And that I'll be proud of them."

Foxfire sniffled. "I'll hunt for you.. The best I can.. For you and our clanmates." She had anticipation gleaming in her amber eyes. She nodded, thinking, _Clawstrike, you can do it! May StarClan light your path, and may the best be wished for you..._

Back at Jayfur and Falconclaw, Jayfur was looking up at him. She sighed, her eyes filled with despair. _Don't worry, I'll make it!_ Something urged in her mind. _StarClan, wish me good luck! I promise, I'll defeat the Dark Forest, when our clans our powerful_ enough..

Falconclaw murmured something unreadable to all except Jayfur, and padded away. _Maybe to hunt.._ She thought. She at least hoped that.

Later that evening, the clan was sharing tongues under the claw-scratch of moonlight. The knew StarClan was watching, scattered. They hoped the Dark Forest didn't hurt them. Icepelt and Foxfire were talking, and Jayfur passed. Icepelt frowned, narrowing his eyes. He sighed, looking back and continuing his conversation with Foxfire. The clouds drifted over the horizon, and everyone went to sleep.

_Pitter.. Patter.. Pitter... Pater.._ The rain started falling. It eventually got stronger, and thunder _Boomed_ in the distance. The kits were disturbed, and they mewled with disturbance, wanting sleep.

The water started to rise. It lapped at the reed beds. Jayfur was watching the camp, since she couldn't sleep. "Oh jeez, just what RiverClan needed!" She growled.

It was a minor flood, and Jayfur let out a warning yowl. No one panicked, since this was like, the **fifth **time this has happened. Everyone groaned, and bounded out of their dens, warriors helping elders, and helping the queens carry their kits. Once camp was evacuated, the flooding got worse. They had gotten to higher ground at the barn.

**(A/N: I'm so, so, so sorry these chapters are so short! I'm really busy, and have almost no time. I hope you all can understand! I won't be posting for awhile... Again, so again, sorry! Wonder what happens next? Stay tuned! Leave a review and tell me how I'm doing! See you all around!**


End file.
